Querido Hermano, busca la dicha en tu vida
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Ayumu Yamazaki había educado a su hermano pequeño para ser un gran ninja, un frío shinobi sin sentimientos, sin embargo, cuando los acontecimientos de su era se precipitan, desea con todas sus fuerzas que Susumu sea Feliz.


**QUERIDO HERMANO, BUSCA LA DICHA EN TU VIDA**

**ACTO I**

**EL PERGAMINO**

_Querido hermano:_

_Nosotros los ninjas, en esta era y siempre hemos sido solo un instrumento falto de emociones, es por eso que cuando nuestros padres murieron y quedé cuidando de ti, por un momento pasó por mi cabeza educarte como un simple muchacho exento de toda infelicidad, pero no se puede torcer el camino trazado incluso antes de que nacieras._

_Te eduqué como ninja, hice que pensaras como un ninja, que no tuvieras apego a nada, incluso a mí, recuerdo el día en el que con la inocencia propia de un niño me preguntaste sí llegarías a ser tan buen ninja como yo. Tu carita infantil y tu sonrisita me encandilaron por unos momentos pero te respondí que sin entrenamientos y con tantas emociones a flor de piel era imposible. Lo tomaste tan enserio que dejaste de reír y entrenabas sin cansarte. Nunca te lo he mencionado pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

_Con la llegada de Tetsu a nuestro cuartel, hay ciertas cosas que cambiaron dentro de mí, y, a pesar que no lo demuestres, también esos cambios se sucedieron dentro de ti (te conozco Susumu, soy tu hermana), demuestras más emociones todos los días, aunque sea enfado pero emoción al fin. Siento que tu humanidad perdida en el último rincón de tu mente vuelve poco a poco a flote._

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte que las palabras se escurren de este pincel y cobran vida propia, pero soy una Kunoichi y, aunque quiera, no puedo correr a abrazarte como cuando eras niño, no puedo, y son en esos momentos que nuestra eterna aliada, la oscuridad se vuelve mi compañera y observa en silencio a la mujer que hay detrás de la Kunoichi._

_Le he pedido a Tetsu que cuide de ti, a simple vista parece absurdo que un muchachito inocente e impulsivo como él cuide de ti, porque en primera el que necesita que los cuiden es él y el papel de tutor debería ser tuyo. Pero Tetsu, a pesar de todo, será capaz de enseñarte cosas que yo no he podido, yo te eduqué como ninja pero no pude hacerte sonreír genuinamente desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Los acontecimientos de esta era se están precipitando, y los días, cada día que pasa es una batalla para seguir con vida, eso lo sabes y por eso quiero pedirte un favor: Susumu, querido hermano, busca la dicha en tu vida, procura ser feliz, eres un ninja, es cierto, pero aunque nos tachen como seres carentes de humanidad y nos comportemos de esa manera, nunca olvides que eres un ser humano. Confía en lo que te digo y deja que Tetsu te muestre todo lo que yo no he podido._

_Ayumu._

Ayumu terminó de escribir, limpió el pincel y guardó el pergamino en el cajón de su escritorio. Escribir no era su fuerte, pero le ayudaba a relajarse y la desahogaba y así ella podía ponerse de nuevo su inquebrantable máscara de Shinobi, mientras se ponía el Kimono azul se preguntó que pensaría Susumu si llegara a leer lo que ella escribía, lo mas probable era que levantara la ceja y luego se marcharía tan silencioso y serio como siempre. Terminó de acomodarse el kimono y arreglar sus cabellos y, sigilosa como un gato, salió a cumplir su misión.

.

.

.

.

**ACTO II**

**TEARS FOR A NINJA**

Hasta el Oni Fukuchou, Hijikata Toshizo se veía bastante apenado por la forma horrible en que la joven Kunoichi había sido asesinada por los Ishin Shishi Chosuu, Susumu la había encontrado tirada de cualquier modo en una calle solitaria, tenía la ropa hecha jirones y ensangrentada, su cuerpo tenía claras señales de haber sido torturada cruelmente y era evidente que la habían violado salvajemente. Tetsu había encontrado su kimono ensangrentado en el escondite de los Chosuu y corrió desesperadamente buscando a la muchacha, pero cuando llegó a la calle solitaria encontró a Susumu llorando abrazado al frío cuerpo de su hermana, la oscura noche y la lluvia que caía daba la impresión que los cielos también lloraban a Ayu-Nee.

Okita se había levantado de la cama decidido a despedirse de quien, en vida, fuera una amiga para él, el "Trío chistoso" de Shinpachi, Heisuke y Harada permanecían silenciosos y taciturnos en un rincón, a veces, una lágrima se escapaba de alguno de ellos. Saito elevaba una silenciosa oración y Susumu…esperen un momento ¿En donde está Susumu? ¡Tetsu tampoco está!

Sobre el techo del Dojo de los Shinsengumi, un joven vestido con ropas oscuras lloraba todas las lágrimas que en su vida había derramado y se maldecía por ser tan débil y dejar que su hermana se haya sacrificado de esa manera, él sabía que a pesar de las atrocidades que cometieron con ella, no había revelado nada, había muerto para protegerlo ¡Y él no había podido hacer nada carajo!

-¡Susumu-Kun! ¡Susumu-Kun!

¡Ah demonios! Y ahora se aparece el único e insoportable enano del cuartel…

Tetsu tenía un pergamino en la mano y sus ojos de avellana estañan llorosos. Subió al techo y apoyó su espalda contra la de Sususmu y le entregó el pergamino.

Susumu sintió un nudo en la garganta al reconocer la letra de su hermana, y unas lágrimas frescas caían en silencio sobre el pergamino, mezclándose con los kanjis, era el deseo de su hermana, ella quería que sea feliz, ella quería que el enano pelirrojo lo hiciera sonreír.

Sus labios se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa, el dolor de haber perdido a su hermana nunca se iría, pero quizás Tetsu podría hacer más llevadera la carga.

-Susumu-Kun… ¡AYÚDAME QUE ME CAIG…!- El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase porque cayó de bruces contra el suelo ante la divertida mirada del "Trío Chistoso" y la asustada de su hermano Tatsu.

Una bella mujer enfundada en un kimono azul observaba la escena desde la lejanía.

-Busca la dicha en tu vida hermano.

.

.

.

**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Este fiction tiene una historia un tanto triste, hace dos años y medio, en el mismo hospital que yo, una nena de once años hacía su tratamiento, cuando llegó el cumpleaños de su padre le escribió una cartita y la escondió en el armario porque quería que sea una sorpresa para su papi, infortunadamente por complicaciones derivadas de la quimioterapia, falleció y meses después de su muerte sus padres encontraron la cartita en el mismo lugar en donde ella la había dejado.

Escribí este fiction pensando en ella y las escenas en las que me basé son las de Tetsu con Ayumu, cuando ella le pide que cuide de Susumu y la escena final en donde Tetsu está con Susumu y se cae del tejado mientras el espíritu de Ayu-Nee los mira desde arriba (vaya que lloré con esa escena)

También vi un vídeo en YouTube con las escenas de la muerte de Ayumu, las de Tetsu y Susumu llorando por ella y con la canción "My Inmortal" del grupo Evanescence de fondo (me largué a llorar de nuevo)

**MARÍA NILSA GONZÁLEZ, ESTO ES PARA TI, HIME-CHAN**

**DOMINGO 10 DE FEBRERO DEL 1013.**


End file.
